


it started out with a kiss

by randomthrowaway



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 異世界かるてっと | Isekai Quartet (Anime), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Dubcon to Con, F/F, Face-Fucking, Lupusregina has a dog dick, Mind Break, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Raphtalia meets Lupusregina Beta, one of her classmates - who quickly asks her a favour. Things quickly spiral out of control from there, to the point where Raphtalia finds herself succumbing to some of her most basest desires, all behind the back of Naofumi.
Relationships: Lupusregina Beta/Raphtalia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	it started out with a kiss

“Hey, raccoon girl - you’re a demi-human, right?” a voice called out to Raphtalia, and she swivelled around in her place to look at who was addressing her. After all, she was the only person in the corridor - having left Naofumi and Filo in order to attend to her own job at cleaning the kitchens.  
  
It was one of the people in her class - one of the women in the maid costumes, the tall one with red hair - walking towards her with her arms crossed, a small smirk on her face. Raphtalia didn’t actually know her name, or at least, not yet - her Master had been hesitant on her getting to know anyone in their class, which, considering his history with coming to other worlds, was a rather reasonable decision on his part.  
  
She realized she hadn’t responded yet to the girl. “I am,” she tried to give a smile at the maid, although she couldn’t help but hide her nervousness. The maid had asked if she was demi-human - did she despise her for it, as so many others did? She couldn’t help but try to avert the gaze of the maid as she walked closer to her.  
  
“I thought so, but I just wanted to check. You’ve got that smell about you,” the maid said, which made Raphtalia hesitate for a moment. Smell? Did she say that she smelled? Before she could ask, the maid gave further clarification. “I’m a demi-human too, you know! It’s good to know there are others like us around.”  
  
“You- you are?” Raphtalia instantly found herself relaxing. If she was a demi-human like her, that meant that she had to have some sort of a similar experience as her, right? Raphtalia couldn’t help but perk up with curiousity.  
  
“Yeah, I am - all of us Pleiades are,” the dark-skinned woman said so casually as if it was nothing at all. “What, you couldn’t tell?”  
  
Raphtalia shook her head, slightly embarrassed. “N-no, I couldn’t - you all hide it so well. I really thought you were all-”  
  
“Vermin?” Lupusregina smirked, before letting out a snort. “Please, as if I’d ever want to be like them.”  
  
Raphtalia was shocked by the way she spoke so casually about something like that, and couldn’t even really think of a proper response. Did she really view humans as vermin? That   
  
“Oh, that’s right - you’re friends with that human guy, aren’t you?” Lupusregina spoke before Raphtalia could even think of a response, crossing her arms, moving her weight from one hip to another, “what’s the deal between you two, anyways? Why are you always so clingy with someone like him?”  
  
“Naofumi- Naofumi is my master,” Raphtalia tried to explain in the simplest of terms, feeling slightly embarrassed about calling him that.   
  
“Your master?” the other demi-human raised an eyebrow, as if trying to understand what exactly that meant. “Like, you serve him - like we do with Lord Ainz?”  
  
“Maybe?” Raphtalia wasn’t exactly what sort of relationship these maids had with the giant skeleton man who was surprisingly friendly to her, but she was fairly certain it wasn’t like hers with Naofumi. Just a feeling, though.  
  
“Anyways!” the maid perked up all of a sudden, extending a hand. “My name is Lupusregina Beta - what about yours?”  
  
“Raphtalia. Just Raphtalia,” she smiled back, trying her best to be polite, shaking her hand. The way the maid seemed to act was almost unnerving, although she couldn’t quite place why. She was being friendly, and there were honestly no signs of hostility, so she couldn’t really get why she had that feeling.  
  
“Hey, now that I think about it, I’ve got a favour I need some help with, and you’re the only one who can help me with that problem. Are you willing to help me, Raphtalia?” Lupusregina leaned in closer, her smirk wide and showing off the fangs in her teeth, Raphtalia’s heart beating faster and faster as their faces practically touched.  
  
“Oh! Uh, sure! I’d be glad to help, Lupusregina,” she agreed, trying her best to smile back. She wondered idly what sort of thing she would be asking of her to do - especially if she   
  
\---  
  
Lupusregina had taken Raphtalia to the toilets, and in a moment of confusion, the demi-human wondered what exactly the two were going to do there. As she was led into a stall and the door was closed behind her, Raphtalia could only make a sound of confusion as she stared at Lupusregina, who had her back to the door.  
  
“Now then,” the battle maid licked her lips hungrily, her smile playful, as she reached around the edge of her skirt and pushed it aside, revealing something that made Raphtalia’s eyes bulge wide, “this is what I wanted some help with.”  
  
“I-” Raphtalia’s eyes were focused on the insanely large, inhuman cock which stood before her. It wasn’t anything like what she had seen from Naofumi the few times she had been given the chance to glance at them - instead it was engorged and beating, drawing Raphtalia in with every twitch it seemed to make. “Is- is that- a penis?”  
  
“It sure is!” Lupusregina gave a smile as she walked closer to Raphtalia, holding it up and swinging it lazily from side to side, as the demi-human took a step back before ending up falling down onto the toilet seat, the hard cock ending up directly in front of her face, the heat radiating from it making her head spin. “Now, I keep on having problems focusing with this thing, so you’d really do me a solid if you could just suck me off this one time, alright?”  
  
Raphtalia hesitated. This felt, on some level, like it was betraying Naofumi. Even though he had never shown this kind of interest in her, more treating her like a daughter than a lover, she knew her heart belonged to him, both in a metaphorical and literal sense. If she did something like this with someone she barely knew - wouldn’t it be considered betraying her feelings for him?  
  
-And yet.  
  
And yet her hands trembled as they moved to touch the woman’s cock. It seemed almost hypnotizing, the way that it hung so close to her face, radiating such warmth and heat, the veins trickling running through it, and Raphtalia almost felt as if she could hear the blood pumping through the inhuman cock. As she wrapped her gloved fingers around the base of the cock, not even being able to fit all the way around it, she looked up at Lupusregina, who was smirking like she was having the time of her life.  
  
“Just- just this one time, okay? Just for today,” Raphtalia said, as she tightened her grip slightly around the cock, taking a deep breath in order to steady her thoughts.  
  
“Sure, just for today,” Lupusregina seemed to be laughing, although Raphtalia couldn’t really register it as she moved her face closer to the cock in order to give it a quick lick at the tip, apprehensive. Yet, once she had done so, she felt herself slightly more excited, a tingly feeling developing in her stomach as the warmth on her tongue. Even though she had never done anything like this before, and she was only really making a guess at what she was supposed to do, she would try her best.  
  
Moving her tongue around the tip, she looked up to see Lupusregina looking down at her, looking quite pleased with herself - although perhaps that shouldn’t have come off as too surprising. Raphtalia was determined to help her new friend, she decided, even though it was just going to be a one-time thing. Even then, she only knew how to do so much, and it looked like it wasn’t quite enough to help Lupusregina with her problem.  
  
“How about you try sucking, Raphtalia?” Lupusregina suggested, and Raphtalia looked at her new friend for a moment before nodding. That sounded like a good idea, right? Right. She would do as Lupusregina told her to do. Maybe, if she learned from this, she could use it for the future. An image of Naofumi popped in her head, and she tried to push it aside for now. Thinking about him while she was doing something like this would only make it hurt more.  
  
Pushing herself forwards slightly, she began taking the tip of the cock into her mouth, enveloping the head between her lips and moving her head back and forth in small incremental steps, not wanting to get overwhelmed too quickly. When she heard Lupusregina let out a groan, she knew she was heading in the right direction, and it only made her want to push further, to help please her new friend even more - even as her mind started getting even more hazier.   
  
“Ata girl,” Lupusregina let out as a hand slowly made its way in-between her ears, petting her in a way that made Raphtalia’s heart rise up in pride, “you’re doing so good.” She was doing good, right? She must have been, or otherwise Lupusregina wouldn’t have been looking at her with such adoring eyes, practically cooing over her as she tried and tried to do her best. It made her heart a-flutter for a moment, as she pushed further and further.  
  
All worries gone, she embraced the role she had suddenly found herself flung into, trying her best in order to relieve her new friend’s stress. She couldn’t think of anything but pleasuring Lupusregina now, even as she continued to push further and further until the tip of the cock reached the back of her throat, and could take no more.  
  
Pulling back in order to get a breath of fresh air, Raphtalia heard Lupusregina let out a disappointed whine. Looking up at her, she could see her looking down at her with what appeared to be - annoyance?   
  
“Did I tell you that you could stop?” Lupusregina practically growled, and Raphtalia felt her eyes go wide as she felt the grip on the back of her head get tighter. As she let out a yelp, she felt the cock reentering her mouth without any of the previously slow build-up that Lupusregina had allowed.  
  
Rough pumps into the back of her mouth, Lupusregina did not give her any opportunities to think or stop her - it was simply hazy acceptance, as Raphtalia could do nothing but accept the way that things were now. She had done something bad, right? She had displeased her new friend, who she was so desperately trying to help, and now she was being shown the correct way to do this, right?  
  
Right.  
  
Saliva dripped down her chin with a mix of an assortment of other bodily fluids which Raphtalia didn’t fully understand nor find the effort to know now, as Lupusregina kept on pounding her throat without any respite. It was cruel, it was merciless, and Raphtalia found herself somehow enjoying this, this heat that was rushing throughout her entire body - without even really understanding why or how.  
  
“Fuck- this is it-” Lupusregina groaned as she pushed Raphtalia all the way down, all the way down so that her throat felt like it was being torn apart and her nose was pushed against her crotch. “This- this is how you’re supposed to be treated by your master. Like a proper slut. Not like that limp-dicked vermin has been doing anything properly, has he?”  
  
Raphtalia could barely register the words that her friend was saying, her mind captivated by one thing and one thing only. He? Who was he?  
  
Then it hit her, so suddenly she would have certainly lost balance if she had been standing.  
  
She was talking about Naofumi.  
  
“Yeah, that’s right. I bet the vermin’s never even touched you like this - always leaving you longing for him. Isn’t that right, tanuki?” Lupusregina continued to berate her, and even if Raphtalia had the ability to deny what she said, she knew it would be only her trying to defend Naofumi’s honour. It was true that he had never touched her - in any capacity, even though she wanted him too oh so badly. He never laid a finger on her unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
He was so unlike Lupusregina - who had immediately taken charge and pushed her on. She knew what she had wanted, and she had taken it, and something about that made Raphtalia feel so hot, like her body was on fire and the only thing that could douse it was the battle maid’s cock and whatever she had stored up inside of it.  
  
“You’ve been so hungry, wanting someone to treat you-” Lupusregina paused, before moving her hands so that she took hold of either side of Raphtalia’s hair, before slamming her hips forward in order to push her cock even further down her throat, if that was even possible, “-treat you just right, just like this!”  
  
Was she right? Raphtalia couldn’t even tell anymore, with the mix of emotions that was swirling inside of her, and the constant movement of her head making her mind spin - and the heat that had coursed it’s way throughout her body and made her mind so hazy and forgotten, she couldn’t even think straight. No, the only thing she could think about was Lupusregina and her cock, and how much she loved being treated like the slave she was by her.  
  
Lupusregina didn’t warn her when she was about to cum, and Raphtalia had no way of knowing - it just happened so suddenly she had no way to prepare for it. With a load groan and a final slam to the base, the battle maiden began shooting her seed straight down Raphtalia’s throat, straight down into her stomach. It was such an overwhelming feeling, quite unlike anything Raphtalia had thought possible, and she loved it - she loved it more than she should have.  
  
Pulling her by her hair, Lupusregina lifted her off of her cock, all the while she continued to cum in droves, the white and sticky fluid coming out of the tip like it was a fountain. Hazy and defeated, Raphtalia could only keep her mouth open and hope that her seed would fall into her mouth, so she could taste it for herself. As the seed squirted all over her face, hair, and clothing, she resigned herself to this fate, all the while Lupusregina smirked down at her.  
  
When it finally ended, Lupusregina let out a sigh of relief as she tucked away her cock, and as if by magic, it was completely hidden under by her skirt. Looking over Raphtalia for a moment, she chuckled, before leaning in, a hand on her chin, closing her open mouth and giving her a kiss on her lips - stealing her first kiss, the one she had been saving for so long now. Breaking the kiss, she then licked a stray strand of her own cum off of Raphtalia, with a look of delight.  
  
Letting go of her and standing upright, she unlocked the door to the stall and began to make her way out. “Thanks for the help, Raphtalia! Same time tomorrow, alright?” she said, leaving the demi-human alone in the toilets.  
  
Maybe, if she had been able to think more clearly, she would have tried to protest - but now, she was simply caught up in her own mind, of how good it had all felt, and how much she loved being debased in such a manner. Maybe-  
  
Maybe this would not just be a one-time thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from HF.


End file.
